<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charles不结婚 by Quoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231635">Charles不结婚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi'>Quoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik和Charles互相标记十年了还没有结婚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charles不结婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又名Erik Lehnsherr的七次求婚xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik做了海鲜汤，Charles在他期待的眼神下喝了一口。<br/>
“怎么不喝了？不好喝吗？”Erik热切地看着餐桌对面的Charles，后者却迟迟没有动第二口，Erik皱起眉，将乘汤的碗又向前推了一小段距离，“不可能不好喝，这次的鲜贝和蛤蜊真的很棒，你再尝一口试试。”<br/>
Charles放下汤勺，叹了口气：“要是只是鲜贝和蛤蜊就好了。”<br/>
Erik面色铁青地接过汤勺和汤碗，在他为了他们标记十周年纪念日而亲自下厨精心熬制的海鲜汤里搅了两下，捞出了一只虾，一小片番茄，和一个戒指。</p><p>※※※</p><p>“他又拒绝了。”Erik几乎快把杯子给捏碎了，“第四次了，如果算上Raven婚礼上那次的话。”<br/>
Emma感叹道：“明明当初你才是不想结婚的那一个。”<br/>
“对于十年前那个混账Lehnsherr来说，是的，”Erik，“现在的我只是个迫不及待想要过上世俗家庭生活的中年人。”<br/>
虽然Erik今年才二十九，但是Emma并不打算否认中年人这个说法。<br/>
“可是你们也不打算要孩子。”Emma指出他们不世俗的地方，“我不懂你为什么这么执着于那一张纸。”<br/>
“上次他说喜欢小孩，我以为是时候了。”Erik一口闷完所有的酒，将酒杯重重拍在吧台上，说：“我工作顺利家庭美满，伴侣不想要孩子我没有意见，我就是想要那张纸！”<br/>
Emma看着他的脸色，叫Janos给他上了杯更烈的，“可是你也不喜欢小孩。”<br/>
“可是我喜欢Charles。”几杯下肚后Erik终于开始意识模糊了，表现之一大概就是说话没有逻辑只有Charles，“我要结婚，和Charles！”<br/>
“你们昨天谈过了吗？你们该好好谈一谈，真的。”Emma一边安抚着酒醉的Erik一边估算着他还要再过多久才能彻底倒下，好维持住这份快分崩离析的友情。<br/>
Erik的脸更黑了，答案是没有，和十周年一样，Charles及时把他拉进卧室，香薰蜡烛和铺了一床的玫瑰花瓣让他头脑发昏，第二天他醒来时Charles已经去大学了，一点都不稀奇，只比平时早了一个多小时。<br/>
想到这，Erik苦闷地喝光了剩下所有酒，如Emma所愿地倒下了。</p><p> </p><p>Charles接到Emma电话的前一刻，Raven还在一边喋喋不休道：“我才不信你那一套什么成结频率与Alpha占有率成反比的狗屁理论，明明就是你自己的问题，你每次看YouTube上伴侣求婚成功的视频都会感动到流泪，Erik要是出个求婚锦集传上去绝对排行榜第一……”<br/>
Charles的回应是直接掐了她的连线，接通了Emma。<br/>
一个半小时后他从Erik的车子后座拖出自己的伴侣。<br/>
“麻烦你了。”Charles略带歉意地对把车钥匙还给他的Emma说，“你回去方便吗？我可以……”<br/>
“有人来接我。”Emma朝后努努嘴，她身后还有辆车型十分风骚的车，Shaw从车窗探出脑袋打了个招呼，“看来你得帮他请一天假了。”<br/>
“我会的。”Charles说，“谢谢。”<br/>
Shaw发动车子前，语气嚣张地对Charles说：“要来参加我们的婚礼啊，Xavier！”</p><p> </p><p>Charles费了好大劲才把Erik从车库弄到卧室，天知道Emma是怎么一个人做到的，撇去Erik的重量不谈，他还要分出心来听他这一路的胡话。<br/>
Erik嘟囔道：“所有人都在结婚……”<br/>
“你说什么？”Charles试图靠近点理解Erik的醉话，很快他就放弃了。<br/>
一直躺到柔软的大床上，Erik才安静下来。<br/>
Charles看着Erik慢慢把自己缩成一团，说：“这样我可帮不了你换衣服。”<br/>
Erik的反应是紧闭上眼睛，将自己缩得更紧了。<br/>
Charles想拉开Erik放在胸前的手，帮他解开几个衬衫扣子，反被Erik转身躲过了，他边推边说着不要，甚至还赌气似的坚持用背对着他。<br/>
Charles就这么无奈地在床头站了四五分钟。<br/>
Erik听不到动静声了又转回身来，睁开的眼睛尽是迷茫和顺从，他叫了几声Charles，于是Charles趁此机会给Erik换了一身舒适的衣物，而后者在这期间就这么乖乖的任他翻来覆去。<br/>
“Charles？”换完衣服后Erik又开始了新的一轮吵闹，Charles知道他又要说胡话了。<br/>
得不到回应的Erik看起来要哭了：“Charles，Charles你在哪里？”<br/>
Charles连忙弯腰搂住他的肩膀安慰他，接着Erik又说了一大堆Charles你是世界上最好的人我好爱你我好想和你结婚之类的话，Charles嗯嗯嗯地应付过去了，终于累了的Erik在得到一个晚安吻之后心满意足地睡了。<br/>
Charles盯着Erik的睡颜，半晌，还是忍不住轻嘬了下他的唇瓣。</p><p>※※※</p><p>第二天上午十点的时候Erik头痛欲裂地从床上坐起来，习惯性伸手摸到Charles在床头留的纸条，谢天谢地，他这个状态可没法去上班。<br/>
“你醒了？”Charles端着早餐进来，“茶是解酒的。”<br/>
“你没去大学？”今天是周五。<br/>
Charles笑笑：“我也请假了。”<br/>
Erik愧疚地接过，其实他已经清醒了大半。<br/>
“我做了什么事吗？”Erik忐忑。<br/>
Charles坐到他这一侧的床沿，说：“没什么。”<br/>
Erik郁闷地往嘴里塞了一大口蜂蜜面包，猜到自己一定又说了一大堆醉话，如果要加上喝醉后的求婚他失败的次数就不是一位数了。<br/>
Charles看着Erik苦大仇深地嚼着面包，在他紧绷的眉心处温柔地印上一个吻，Erik渐渐舒缓下来，往旁边挪了挪，Charles顺势爬上他原本的位置，下巴靠在他的肩上监视着他喝完最后一口茶。<br/>
Erik把餐盘放到一边，手绕上Charles的腰，凝视着他的一双蓝眸道：“我真希望我刷了牙。”<br/>
蓝眸的主人咯咯笑起来，给了Erik想要的，“我不介意。”<br/>
温存了一番后，Erik埋在Charles的颈窝细细嗅着，仍不太餍足地说：“要是你下午也不用去大学就好了，不过晚上也行。”<br/>
“晚上也不行。”Charles计算着衣领的高度，“高中同学聚会，你忘了？”<br/>
“该死，我给忘了。”Erik扶着脑袋懊恼道。</p><p> </p><p>最终Charles还是连下午的假也请了，他们提前去看了以前的高中，Charles开车。<br/>
“这地方变了很多，”Erik对着Charles吐槽道，“我最不能忍受的是他们居然把那个树屋给拆了。”<br/>
“我早说了是那棵树不适合，”Charles说，“它年纪有点大了。”<br/>
“我怀念我们的树屋，”Erik说出了最让他耿耿于怀的原因，“你不知道那时你的屁股对我诱惑力有多大，每次托你上去时我在下面都会有反应。”<br/>
“真的吗？我不记得，”Charles惊讶他居然从来没发觉这点，他凑到Erik耳边小声说：“那你今晚可以帮我回忆一下。”<br/>
他们走到足球场边上，Charles逼Erik承认了他在联赛中真的有进过球，Erik放弃纠正他其实从来没上过场。<br/>
更衣室锁上了，Charles遗憾地拉了两下，难怪这个时间没有人在练习，他回头看身后的Erik，知道他们一定在想同一件事。<br/>
“我希望我能控制金属。”Erik对着门做了个磁控者的手势，也许在另一个时空门动了，但是现在他们只能对着纹丝不动的铁门发愁。<br/>
“我希望不是因为同一个理由。”<br/>
“我想不是，毕竟已经写到校规里了不是么？”Erik接过他的话，“不得在更衣室里标记，第五章第三十二条。”</p><p>※※※</p><p>十年前，具体是第五章第三十二条校规出来前。<br/>
Charles翻遍了柜子也没找到水和擦汗的毛巾，刚关上的柜门又嘎吱嘎吱地晃了出来，这让他更加地心烦意乱。<br/>
Charles叉着腰，绞尽脑汁思索着在队友都走光了以及司机请假的情况下该怎么回家，Erik又打了一个电话来，然而Charles还是像前两次一样忽视了。<br/>
这个电话耗尽了他最后一点电量和希望。<br/>
外面天快黑了，Charles烦躁地一脚踢上他脚边的储物柜，疼的是脚，他低低说了声抱歉Scott，拿最后一点纸巾擦去储物柜上的鞋印。<br/>
“我在路上碰见Scott了，他说比赛早就结束了。”<br/>
Charles吓了一跳，转身一看是Erik，后者走近，拿着手机在他眼前一晃，“我想我有理由要一个你不接电话的解释，据我所知你们赢了比赛。”<br/>
“你不是和Magda约会去了吗？”Charles恶狠狠地问，话一出口觉得自己语气中的哀怨太明显了。<br/>
Erik检查了Charles的手机，确定是没电了才关的机。<br/>
“我没有和她约会。”<br/>
“你有，你快到热感期了，像个发情的野兽一样四处散发自己的信息素。”<br/>
“我不想现在、在这里和你争这个，”Charles毫不避讳地对Erik翻了个白眼。<br/>
Erik看起来彻底被激怒了：“你也知道Alpha的热感期是被Omega发情期引发的吧？要不你来猜猜这些天我为什么要远离你？而你——你就这样不接电话，早知道你一个人都不知道照顾自己我真该——”把你操死在床上。<br/>
他说不下去了，这不是个好时机。<br/>
Charles也闻到了。<br/>
“我没带抑制剂。”Charles说。<br/>
“我带了。”Erik面无表情地从衣服口袋中掏出来Omega发情期抑制喷雾。<br/>
“操你，Erik Lehnsherr。”<br/>
Erik把喷雾递给他：“快喷，不然被操的就是你了。”<br/>
Charles捏着那个小喷雾，突然丢到一边把头埋进手里。<br/>
“我不知道我这些日子怎么了，我表现得像个混蛋，”他难过地说，“没有人喜欢我了。”<br/>
“没有人不喜欢你，Charles。”<br/>
Erik捡起那个小瓶子，又帮他找到了在球衣底下的毛巾。<br/>
Charles抬起头，看了一眼Erik手里的两件东西，接过毛巾擦了一把眼泪和汗，Erik还坚持要他把喷雾也拿走。<br/>
Charles能闻到空气中信息素的味道越来越浓郁，他的，还有Erik的。<br/>
“你不喜欢我。”<br/>
“我没有不喜欢你。”Erik极力忍耐着。<br/>
Charles把喷雾拿到手里，拧开盖子，将里面的东西全部倒在地上。<br/>
倒完了，他拍拍手。<br/>
“那你为什么不操我？”</p><p>※※※</p><p>“就是这样，”Charles发现Hank真的是一个很好的倾听者，不八卦不碎嘴还会贴心地给出一些小建议，当然Charles怀疑这些情感建议都是从Raven那听了不知道多少八卦后总结出来的。<br/>
不过即使理论丰富如Hank也被Charles的阐述弄得有些摸不着头脑，他好半天才从Charles胡乱的倾诉中抓住了重点：“所以你一直觉得是你强迫Erik标记了你？你怎么会这样想？”<br/>
“我那天在母婴店看见Magda了，她和她的丈夫一起，”Charles没头没尾地抛出这么一句。<br/>
“Magda？”Hank迷糊道，他对这个名字完全没有印象。但是Charles记得清清楚楚：“二年级时候的转校生，Erik帮过她。”<br/>
Hank费了好大力才把这个人从他的记忆深处挖出来：“可是…可是Erik没有和她约会过，这是个误会，你也知道的，都是Emma……”<br/>
“是‘还没有’，”Charles感到一阵挫败感向他袭来，“要不是我那时发情期到了的话……”<br/>
Charles成功地在聚会前醉倒了，Sean的酒吧就不该对他敞开供应，Hank想。Erik从洗手间出来的时候Charles已经睡死过去，他默不作声地脱下外套为Charles披上，末了还帮他调整了一下睡姿。<br/>
Hank哭笑不得地想，为什么Charles就不能接受Erik老早就爱他爱得要死了的事实呢？</p><p>Charles睡着了，Erik和Hank分别坐在他左右两侧，气氛有些尴尬。<br/>
“你好。”出于礼貌Hank还是跟老友的伴侣打了个招呼，虽然是高中同学但两人之间基本零交流， Erik的Alpha气场太强了，对于非伴侣的Omega来说就是一种压迫。<br/>
“你也好。”出乎意料地，Erik主动开启了一个新话题，“你们最近的研究方向，是有关手术去结的？”</p><p> </p><p>Erik的外套从Charles身上滑落下来，一旁的Moria帮他捡起来搭在椅子上。<br/>
“我睡了多久？”Charles是被争吵声吵醒的，他揉揉眼睛，依稀记得他睡着之前还没有这么多人。<br/>
“不到一个小时，”Moria回答他，“没有Scott和Logan吵架的时间久。”<br/>
Charles把椅背搭着的外套拿过来叠好，问：“Erik人呢？”<br/>
Moria朝门口的方向努嘴：“他一个多小时前就离开了，什么都没说，你看看他有没有给你留个短信什么的。”<br/>
Charles下意识地想找Hank问问，但Logan来了，后者气冲冲地挤到吧台边自己开了一瓶酒。<br/>
Logan烦躁地抓头：“我觉得他最近越来越偏激了，教授，你没有在背后偷偷教他吧？”<br/>
“什么？”Charles<br/>
“还是领养Laura的事，我每次提出来，他就反对得很激烈。”Logan很苦恼，“他觉得我养不好孩子，领养后一切事情都要他来承担，因为我没有责任心，平时连袜子都不爱洗的人照顾不了小孩，他还打印出你的论文和演讲稿，什么什么平等性原则之类的，总之我、我说不过他！”<br/>
Charles安抚他：“Scott很喜欢Laura，他只是还没有准备好。”<br/>
Logan瞥了一眼Scott所在，他背对着他在和Ororo交谈。<br/>
“我想不通，一个孩子的话……”<br/>
“我的朋友，这不是一个孩子的问题，”Charles说，“是关于你们人生的另一个阶段，选择开启这样一个全新的、截然不同的阶段，需要准备时间。”<br/>
Logan沉默了，他点了根烟，又马上掐掉，然后朝Scott的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢？”Logan走后，Moria问。<br/>
Charles：“我只能说，现在我和Erik很愿意要个孩子。”<br/>
“是吗？”<br/>
Erik的声音在背后响起。<br/>
Charles不知道他是什么时候回来的， “Erik，你去哪了？”<br/>
“去拿这个。”Erik掏出一个小小的、熟悉的盒子，里面装着Charles拒绝了几次的东西。<br/>
跟前四次一样，Erik手捧着戒指，慢慢跪了下来。<br/>
Hank在后面微笑着，身边站着Raven，她举着一个摄像头，Sean和Alex见状立刻从吧台里拿出香槟，Logan本来想靠近瞅一眼戒指，被Scott拉走了。<br/>
“Erik，我……”<br/>
Erik打断了他，把戒指盒往吧台上面重重一拍。<br/>
“Charles Xavier，这个你十年前就应该收下。”Erik说。<br/>
Charles面色僵硬，Sean还在一边看热闹不嫌事大地叫道，“答应他！答应他！”<br/>
Erik抓住他的手，把他往外拽，Charles问，“你要带我去哪？”<br/>
“去结婚！”Erik生气地回答他。</p><p> </p><p>走出酒吧没两步，不用Charles自己挣脱， Erik就不得不松开了手。<br/>
感谢外面的风，Charles嘲讽道：“清醒了些吗？”<br/>
Erik秒怂，他默默地摸了下口袋，该死，把戒指忘在吧台上了。<br/>
知道Raven一定会偷看，Charles把Erik拉到附近的一个巷口，避开所有人的视线。<br/>
“你不能这么对我！”Erik想好好指责他，但是话一出口却变成了委屈巴巴的控诉，“你得听我解释。”<br/>
Charles抱着肩：“我听着呢。”<br/>
“你不能认为我是因为结才和你在一起的！”Erik抛出了最让他愤怒的点，“因为在那之间我就疯狂地爱上你了！”<br/>
Erik最后悔的就是他当初从来没有好好表达过自己的心意，他知道Charles的心意，但居然愚蠢到拜托Emma编造他和Magda的事来刺激他，并且自以为是地认为他们的那次结合是水到渠成自然而然的。<br/>
“听着，你和Hank的研究，这很好，可以造福很多人，”Erik慢慢说道，“但我不会去做，永不。”<br/>
Charles艰难地找回自己的声音：“可是…结合的第二天说不想结婚不想生孩子的是你……”<br/>
“当初的我是个蠢货！”想起这个，Erik头痛欲裂，“因为我不想逼你逼得太紧，事实上我想和你结婚想得快疯了，但你在班级辩论中曾激烈抨击过那些在上大学前就让Omega不得不投入家庭的Alpha们。”<br/>
Charles过于震惊，以至于忘了纠正Erik对自己过往言论的误解，他现在思绪十分混乱，不知道如何组织自己的语言：“所以…所以是……”<br/>
“所以我爱你，请你和我结婚。”<br/>
Erik想跪下说，但想起自己把戒指忘在了酒吧里，而且这也不是个好地点，一个阴暗的、偏僻的、冷风刮得人耳朵直疼的后巷，没有鲜花和热气球也没有Raven的摄像机。<br/>
糟透了。<br/>
他叹了口气，脱下自己的外套给Charles披上，他的Charles鼻子已经被冻得通红。<br/>
“先回家再说，你这样下去要感冒了。”<br/>
Charles拉住Erik，坚定地说：“不，先回酒吧，我要拿我的外套，和我的戒指。”<br/>
“什么？”Erik以为自己听错了，<br/>
“我说我愿意。”Charles说。</p><p>※※※</p><p>Charles觉得自己快秃头了。<br/>
“Lorna！不要欺负你哥哥！快把玩具蛇放下来，Pietro要吓坏了！”<br/>
Lorna今年七岁，是三个孩子中最小的一个——如果除去Charles肚子里的David的话——她是个不折不扣的小恶魔，以欺负比自己大两岁的哥哥Pietro为乐，Pietro是个小怂包，从来不敢拿自己这个妹妹怎样，于是练就了一身高超的逃跑技术。<br/>
在这个家中他唯一能寻求庇护的就是Charles，因为很显然，作为他的双胞胎姐妹，Wanda并不打算从旁观中抽身，这是她的恶趣味。<br/>
Charles把那条绿色的小蛇从Pietro的脖子上解开，可怜的Pietro，他被吓得脸都绿了。<br/>
Lorna很识时务，她赶在Charles开始训斥她之前就小跑过来拉住Pietro的小手软软地说对不起，Wanda也过来安抚她的兄弟以及不疼不痒地说了Lorna几句。<br/>
Pietro不争气，他被妹妹这样一撒娇心都要化了，很快忘了Lorna是怎么坑他，兴致勃勃地拉着Lorna想给她展示自己的新游戏机，顺便说一下他前一个游戏机也是被Lorna骗走的。<br/>
Charles看着兄妹俩又变得毫无罅隙地回房间打游戏，无奈地瞪了Wanda一眼，后者吐吐舌。“Charles，我可以摸摸它的吗？”她指着Charles隆起的肚子问道。<br/>
“过来，我的女孩。”Charles怜爱地抚摸着Wanda的后脑，看她小心翼翼地把手贴在肚皮上又像触电了一般缩回去。<br/>
“它在动！”<br/>
“是的，我能感觉到。”<br/>
“弟弟什么时候出来啊，Raven姑妈说等弟弟出来了就可以办婚礼了。”Wanda期待之情溢于言表，“我想做伴娘！”<br/>
Charles笑了，Wanda和Lorna唯一一次争吵就是为了谁做伴娘谁做花童。<br/>
没错，一直到现在，互相标记了二十年的的Charles和Erik还是没有结婚。</p><p> </p><p>十年前Charles终于答应了Erik的求婚之后，Erik开始着手筹办婚礼的事，按照Erik的想法，和Charles的婚礼必须是盛大的、隆重的、完美的，婚期相近，Charles却出现较为严重的头晕、呕吐症状——他怀孕了。<br/>
很显然原本挑的日子是不能结婚了，Erik打算等孩子生下后再办，当他知道Charles怀的是一对双胞胎时他简直要高兴坏了，然而两个新手爸爸要面对照顾双胞胎的一系列挑战，他们抽不出时间再兼顾婚礼的事，当双胞胎快一岁时，Charles又有了Lorna。<br/>
Erik发誓等Lorna出生后一定要结婚，Charles却突然异想天开地想要让Lorna在他们的婚礼上当花童，“那一定很可爱！”他这样说道，完全不顾那可能需要等上四五年的时间。Erik没办法拒绝，不是因为他被这个傻气的提议打动了， 而是那时Charles和Hank的研究成果要公开发表了。<br/>
Charles和Hank的研究成果在科学界引起了巨大的轰动，Erik也没有想到会轰动到接下来的七年他们都没有时间去考虑婚礼的事。争议乃至批评是不可避免的，Charles为此奔波——该死的Hank以自己不会说话和Raven怀孕的借口躲了起来——科学和社会板块的新闻记者都想采访他，他光是前往华盛顿出席生物学界的国际会议就有十几次，和一群老迂腐讨论生物学技术的伦理禁区。<br/>
如今Lorna七岁了，终于没有那么忙的Charles似乎是有时间去结那该死的婚了，然而他对Erik第六次求婚的回应则是一份新的怀孕检验报告。</p><p> </p><p>Erik回想起他求婚历程的坎坷，只想回到过去打死那个十九岁刚刚和Charles标记的自己。<br/>
“Erik，你怎么了？”Charles关切地问。<br/>
“啊？哦。”Erik回过神来，继续去喝碗里快凉了的海鲜汤——他第四次求婚就是用的海鲜汤，Erik苦涩地想。<br/>
他今天加班回来得有些晚，照理来说不应该这么晚，但是Charles的预产期快到了，他只想在David出生之前把手头上所有工作搞定。<br/>
孩子们已经睡着了，Charles轻手轻脚地到书房拿了点东西回到餐桌。<br/>
“这是什么？”Erik问。<br/>
Charles说：“David快出生了，然后我的专利奖金也批下来了，我就想，要不我们换个大点的房子吧！”<br/>
Erik翻开那个小册子，不错的地段，离Peter和Wanda的小学很近，开车到大学只要二十分钟，有三层，比他们现在住的要大一倍，主要是有个更大的花园，可以供孩子们玩耍。<br/>
“花园真的很大，”Charles强调，“可以举办一个小型的婚礼。”<br/>
Erik觉得册子中间似乎有些鼓鼓囊囊的，他翻到最后一页，那里有一枚戒指。<br/>
“这次换我来吧，不过你不能期望我这样能单膝跪地了。” Charles说，“Erik Lehnsherr，你愿意和我结婚吗？”<br/>
Erik没办法怪Charles破坏了自己准备了鲜花蛋糕热气球直升机的第七次求婚，他只能说，我愿意。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>